


Seofon fluff

by granblue_fascination



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: A lovely scenario on what it's like to date Seofon, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/granblue_fascination/pseuds/granblue_fascination
Summary: This is a Tumblr request someone had asked on Seofon fluff; what is it like for some like Seofon to be together with a danchou that has a similar personality to his.
Relationships: Danchou/Siete | Seofon (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 8





	Seofon fluff

**Author's Note:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> How about some seofon fluff? Maybe with a captain with a similar personality to his? (I can't find the rules so i hope this is ok) :3c  
> \------  
> Oh, thank you for making a request! I hope that you like it and since this is my first, it may not be the best.  
> 

  * Seofon is an easygoing and fun guy, so being with him just feels like there are no troubles or worries in the world, resulting in spending a lot of time with him. 



  * Joking around with him is a lot like a couple’s activities the two of you do. Sometimes, it can turn into a competition and would lead into another sword fight. 



  * And when you two practice together, he is always happy to give and receive tips and advice about his fights and stance. It makes him feel appreciative of you when you enjoy learning about the many swords he collects. 



  * He is not afraid to be very affectionate and absolutely loves to tease you in front of the rest of your crewmates or sometimes when you’re training. (He just finds it cute and hilarious when you fluster in embarrassment) 



  * Oh, and the man absolutely loves PDA, he would give lots of hugs, kisses, and is just so in love. 



  * But that doesn’t mean that you don’t get back at him. You would give small punishments to him, like no cuddles for a day or you would practice your sword fighting by yourself. 



  * He does get serious at times and worries that it intimidates you, in which it does, but something about a serious Seofon makes you feel something else.



  * When in battle, he is *very* protective of you, even though you two are amazing fighters, he hopes that you don’t sustain as much injuries as possible. 



  * He is just very happy and lucky to have met you and makes sure to remind you that you are the light in his life and loves everything about you. 



  * He loves calling you names such as “Honey”, “My amazing Danchou”, and many more sweet things.



  * Remember when I said he loves PDA, he basically loves physical contact, so at any chance, he would hold your hand, hug you, or just be near you. 



  * When it’s just the two of you together, he loves spooning, whether he is the big spoon or the small spoon it doesn’t matter to him.




End file.
